Lizzie's Past
by The31stCresent
Summary: First fanfiction. This tells us about Lizzie's life along with her family going into the apocalypse, it tells us of her personal life and her family's life. So far Chapter 1 is complete. (Rated M for later situations)


Lizzie's Past

Lizzie wasn't a regular girl, she didn't go to a regular school, well she did, but she counted on her sister Mika to help her. You see, Lizzie had mental problems, she was an ideal girl, she believes everyone AND everything is the same, and when the 'thing' occurred then this could be the death of her.

"Mika, where did you put it, WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?!" Lizzie yelled at her little sister, Mika, who she believes stole her favourite toy. "Lizzie, I didn't touch it, I promise" replied Mika, "I wouldn't touch your things, and you know that." Suddenly their father, Ryan walks in: "What are you two little twit-twats shouting about" he joked to his daughters. "Lizzie is blaming me for taking her things, daddy," replied Mika. Lizzie jumped onto Mika, and wrapping her hands around Mika's throat yelled once more "WHERE IS IT?!" Ryan grabbed Lizzie from Mika and took her outside; "look at the flowers Lizz, remember, look at them." Lizzie burst into tears and Ryan hugged her "Lizzie, I love you, you know I love you" Ryan mumbles from his now tearing face. "Look Lizz baby, I know you have been in a depressing phase since… since your mother passed away, but you know she loved you, and you know I love you, and you're going to be completely fine, I love you Lizzie, I love you."

The next day at school, Rebecca, Lizzie's least favourite person, started insulting her in the hallway, in front of everyone. "Oh look, it's cray cray, where's you mommy lizzie?" Lizzie didn't take this very well, without thinking; she threw a punch straight into Becca's jaw. "You shut up you inconsiderable spec, Rebecca, just because no one loves you or appreciates you doesn't mean you can put others down like that." Rebecca got up and kicked Lizzie, but Lizzie repeatedly punched her back, Mika ran out of her classroom and grabbed Lizzie, "Stop, Lizzie please, stop, you know that's not a good idea, please stop." She had calmed Lizzie down, but Rebecca didn't stop, she took her hardback book out of her bag and went to hit Mika, but Lizzie saw this, grabbed her arm and twisted it so much, and at such a painful speed that Bec would have the burn marks for a long time. "You ever try and touch my sister again and I won't be so nice" yelled Lizzie to the now crying child.

Mika and Lizzie were walking out of the school up the hill, when they both heard yelling, they looked behind them and saw a few toddlers playing in the park beside the school. A woman came out of the Pharmacy, "Hey Lizzie, Mika." She said, "How've you been?" "Heyya Kat, doing fine" replied Lizzie. "Olivia!" shouted Mika seeing her best friend Olivia, who was Kat's daughter. "Heeeeelp M…" was a voice heard from behind them: "PLEASE, HELP US!" "Katherine, RUN!" Shouted Mika, but it was too late, Kat fell over, and was surrounded by 'things', whatever you could call them. Lizzie grabbed Olivia and ran up the hill.

There was a crowd of people, bleeding and falling over onto the ground. "Lizzie, what's happening?" Said Mika to Lizzie in her tone of voice that Lizzie could recognise she was scared. "Come on Mika, run!" Replied Lizz. Suddenly, a car drove up behind them. Ryan was in it, but it wasn't their car, "LIZZIE, MIKA, GET IN NOW!" shouted Ryan. "Jump Olivia, get in!" "Daddy, what's happening?" Said Mika in her 'tone'. "I'll explain later, just get in" he said.

After about a 3 hour drive from Jacksonville to Rural Georgia they saw one, well, Lizzie and Mika did, Ryan already knew what it was. Don't look Lizzie, Mika, but Lizzie couldn't take her eyes of it. "What is it Dad?" asked Lizzie. "I don't know Lizz, I don't know."

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction, this is just a short backstory of Lizzie's life going towards the apocalypse, it isn't done, this was just to give some people and some places, I plan to do her life in Woodbury, if I get even a remote 10 views on this then I will start chapter 2, which will involve Lizzie's family in Woodbury, maybe a backstory of her mother. Leave a review, tell me what you think, all criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**-Ryan (Yeah, my names Ryan :3)**


End file.
